


Ain't Your Mama

by BleuBengal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Softie, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg, Omega Derek Hale, Post Mpreg, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is the crankiest sourwolf ever and insists that he's not a mom, but gets pampered and loved on anyway for Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Your Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to post my Mother's Day story? Probably, but it's happening anyway :) 
> 
> Also....I feel like it would take too long to list all the changes I made to this universe so please just take it as is.

When Derek woke up, he yawned and rolled over in hopes that he would be able to rest just a little bit longer. Even after six months, he still wasn’t used to the schedule. His body fought him waking up at ungodly hours of the morning every single day. The movement made him aware of the weight of his chest, now feeling impossibly full and swollen. He rubbed at his pecks gently massaging the area, eyes still closed. It was a sure-fire sign that any minute now, his son Dylan would be screaming his head off; wanting to be fed like he did every morning at four thirty. Like clockwork. Hopefully Dylan would eat, snuggle for a little bit and then Derek would be able to bring him back to his and Stiles’ bed and everyone could catch a few more hours of sleep.

After lying there for more than ten minutes without interruption, his mind grew restless. It was quiet. Too quiet. He slowly opened one eye and saw that not only was the sun shining brightly through the window, but he was also alone in bed. Since they moved in together, Derek learned that Stiles usually slept like a rock. If Derek didn't wake him up in the morning he would sleep right through first and second period. And on the weekend? Forget about it.

Something was wrong. He jumped out of bed and ran to Dylan’s room finding the door open and the crib empty. His heart began racing before he heard a happy squeal coming from downstairs and was able to focus in on Dylan and Stiles’ scents and heartbeats. After having the baby, his instincts were a little off. Deaton attributed it to his hormone levels, but it had been a while since anyone had witnessed a male omega pregnancy and birth so the knowledge was limited at best.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Derek walked downstairs bare-footed and shirtless, only in his nursing wrap. He wasn’t a woman so he didn’t have breasts, but still produced milk and needed the support. He walked through the kitchen archway to see Stiles cooking breakfast and Dylan babbling to himself in his high chair , swatting at the fruit loops on his tray. There were even fresh cut flowers sitting on the table and everything was surprisingly...clean.

“What have you done this time?”, he asked.

Stiles jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around, holding the spatula to his chest. “God Derek, you scared me!”, he said catching his breath. “What are you even talking about?”

“This.”, Derek said gesturing to the scene around him. “You _never_ get up with the baby. What. Did. You. Do. Wrong?” Derek said punctuating each syllable, crossing his arms in front of him and waiting for an explanation. Stiles was always great, but he didn’t really go out of his way to make Derek happy like this unless he’d done or was planning on doing something.

Stiles put his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t _do_ anything, I swear. You’ve just been talking about how tired you are and I know Dylan keeps you up all morning so I got up with him."

Shooting him a look, Derek grabbed Dylan from his swing and inspected him closely. There were no obvious signs of injury on their son so he counted that out as a reason for Stiles' odd behavior. The baby waved his arms and legs in delight at being held by his papa. Derek's eyes softened and he indulged him by blowing raspberries on his creamy tummy and making a few faces. Dylan giggled loudly as Derek growled playfully at him and tickled his feet. Stiles smiled lovingly at his little family, returning to the now burning pancakes in front of him.

 It had been a shock for the teen to learn that losing his virginity to his Omega werewolf boyfriend had resulted in a baby. Stiles was sure he'd been operating on autopilot for the first six or so months of Derek's pregnancy because he honestly couldn't remember much. Other than the day they found out they were having a boy and that Derek had eaten disturbingly large amount of curly fries over that period of time. He quickly snapped out of it when they had a scare and it looked like Derek might deliver two months early. Back then, he wasn't so sure how this would work out. He was still in high school and although Derek was a little older, he was still very young as well. Now, he couldn't imagine life without the two of them.

“Did he eat?”.

Stiles hummed a yes. “I gave him a bottle from the fridge. We still had one leftover from Friday.”

Derek made a face. The bottle was only a few days old, but Derek preferred giving Dylan fresh milk. Judging by the way Dylan was grabbing at him, the bottle wasn’t enough anyway. He sighed and pulled down the wrap, letting Dylan latch on.

“You don't know what today is do you?”, Stiles wondered aloud as if the thought had just occurred to him.

“Sunday?” Derek deadpanned.

“It's _Mother's_ Day.”, Stiles said slowly.

Derek stared blankly, his mind still not putting the pieces together. “So?”

“You carried Dylan so that makes you a mom. Today is _Mother's Day_. Erego, the huge breakfast.”

Derek snorted. “I'm not a mother Stiles. I'm still a guy. An _Alpha_ even. Try again on Father's Day.”

“Well actually you're not.”, Stiles argued. “You were only acting Alpha because Laura died. Now that Peter’s back, you're an Omega again.”

Derek grit his teeth. It was still a sore spot with him that Peter was able to rightfully claim Alpha status after Laura’s accident. Being Alpha was one of the few times that he felt in charge and in control of his own life. Dylan must have sensed his discomfort and unlatched. Derek placed him on his chest to burp him.

Everything Stiles was saying was true, but Derek just never saw himself that way. Even as a child when his family doted on him as the first male omega in centuries, he never felt like he was destined to be a future “pack mom”. He was just...Derek. "Stiles, I appreciate the gesture. But I'm not a mo-”, he insisted.

"Look Der, I have a surprise. ”, Stiles said hefting up Dylan. “Remember what we practiced bud? Come on, say it.”

"Ma…ma!" Dylan squealed holding his arms out towards Derek. Derek was not amused, but smiled begrudgingly and took Dylan back. “Good job baby.”, he cooed at Dylan while glaring at Stiles over Dylan’s head.

 "Come on Sourwolf. Get in the spirit. Today is your day. I made omelettes.”, Stiles said holding out a plate piled with all of Derek’s favorites as a peace offering.

 Derek just grumbled and took the offered plate. At least he was getting breakfast and got to sleep in.

* * *

Derek stared at the envelope being held out to him. “It’s from my mom”, Scott explained. Derek opened it and found probably the most neutral Mother’s Day card in history. It was black and white striped, void of flowers and frill, but full of the usual sentiment. He quickly glanced through the personal greeting and made a mental note to thank her for the gesture, however misguided.

 Melissa had been more than helpful with his after birth recovery and giving him with tips on dealing with the baby. Dylan had terrible colic when they first brought him home, but had settled down a lot once they realized that he just needed to be swaddled. Missed being warm and safe in Derek’s tummy, Melissa had explained. She was already like a second mom to Stiles and now, to Derek as well.

 Jackson glanced over Derek’s shoulder at the card. “Fuck, I forgot that was today. I have to get my mom something. Happy Mother's Day man.”, Jackson said patting him on the back. “If I remembered I would have gotten you flowers or some shit, but-“

 “Thanks, but no thanks.”, Derek interrupted. “I don't want any flowers. I'm not a mom.”

Jackson frowned. “But Dylan…”

“What about him?”

“He came out of your...you know.”, Jackson said gesturing crudely. Scott’s eyes widened comically, but before he could shut Jackson up, he continued to plow through with his comments. “I never did ask you how exactly that works. With you having a dick and all. I mean, you do have a dick...right?”

 Before he could say anything else, Jackson found himself being slammed against the wall, Derek’s clawed hand pressing against his throat.”

 “Would you like me to draw you a fucking diagram Whittemore?”

“Nope, I'm cool.”, Jackson choked out, black spots dancing across his eyes.

“Good”, Derek growled dropping Jackson to the ground with a thud. “Glad we had this talk.”, he said, storming past Stiles who had just come in with Dylan in his arms.

“Jesus, what crawled up his ass?”, Jackson said angrily massaging his neck and glaring at Scott who was snickering in the corner. “That's one cranky baby mama you got there Stilinski.”

“Tell me about it.”, Stiles agreed.

Derek had gone up to their room to relax for a little bit and ended up falling asleep again. When he woke up, Stiles was throwing his clothes into his duffle bag.

“Where are you going?”, Derek asked.

“Um, lacrosse practice.”

“It's Sunday.”

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah I know, but the championship game is next Friday and coach is calling an emergency practice. That’s why Scott and Jackson stopped by earlier.“

Derek sat up and stretched. “Where's Dylan? Is he down for his nap?”

Stiles shook his head. “I took him to dad’s to spend the day so you could have some time all to yourself this afternoon. He's pretty excited. He's got a ton of toys over there for Dyl to play with.”

Derek was pissed. Dylan was still a baby and he was uncomfortable letting him out of his sight for an extended period of time. Stiles knew better. He should have asked him before dropping the baby off. It's not that he didn't trust the Sheriff because he did. If he could keep Stiles alive for this long then he had to be doing something right. He was just worried. Did Stiles remember to pack enough bottles? Did he have a change of clothes? His binky? A few tears of frustration came running down his cheeks.

Stiles looked at him in horror. “Derek? Oh crap. Are you doing the crying thing again? Hey, stop. I can go right back and get him or tell dad to drop him off.”

“No it's fine.”, Derek said, voice cracking a little.

“Are you sure?", he asked; unconvinced.

“Yes Stiles. Just go.”

Stiles pursed his lips like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He kissed Derek softly before leaving with his equipment thrown over one shoulder. Derek ran a hand over his face. Now what was he going to do all day?

* * *

By the time two 'o clock rolled by, Derek was completely done. It seemed no one got the memo that he was still very much a male. The Sheriff had sent him a large edible arrangement, complete with a balloon and he'd been on the receiving end of a slew of texts from the rest of the pack wishing him a Happy Mother's Day. Isaac had sent him an animated photo of a puppy holding a bouquet of flowers and saying, "I Love You Mom" that made him want to punch things. Needless to say, he was not in the mood for any more crap. All he wanted to do was lay out on the couch and catch up on some shows. They usually kept the Sprout channel on on all day as background noise for Dylan.

"Get dressed, we leave in ten!”, an annoying and familiar voice called out to him from the living room while he was fixing himself a snack in the kitchen.

"Are you seriously in my house?", he asked, glaring at Lydia who was staring at him from the couch. "Get out!"

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Not happening Hale. Go get ready. We're going out. I bought my mom and I a mother-daughter spa day, but since she's passed out on antidepressants and wine, you and I are going instead. I _never_ miss out on a spa day.”

 Derek blinked. She couldn’t be serious.

 “Do I _look_ like the spa type to you Lydia?”, he growled. “Stiles put you up to this, didn't he?”

 Lydia just shooed his words away. “Of course not. He doesn’t even know I’m here.”, she insisted.

  _Lie_ , her pulse said. It was obvious anyway because Lydia wouldn’t have come knowing that the boys were all at practice and he likely had Dylan. She had to know that he was at the Sheriff’s house.

 “You’re my friend, you just had a baby _,_ it’s Mother’s Day, and _Stiles_ is your boyfriend.”, she listed. “Trust me, you need a little pampering.”

  _Truth._

 “Anyway, do you really want to argue with me? You know I’ll win. ”, she challenged, flicking her red hair over her shoulder without a care.

  _Truth. At least in_ her _mind._

 Although Derek knew he could literally throw her out of the house, he decided to go. It was obvious that she wasn’t going to leave him alone and it wasn't like he couldn't watch Breaking Bad another day.

* * *

Derek and Lydia sat in side by side chairs, both heads wrapped in a fluffy towel. They'd somehow managed to get a blue face mask for Derek making him stand out amongst the sea of pink goo covered faces. He had to admit that the soothing feel of the cucumbers were doing wonders for his tired eyes. His robe was opened slightly at the top exposing his chest hair and the women across from them giggled and swooned, cutting their eyes at him..

Lydia gave one final tap on her iPhone and leaned back in the chair, relaxing. “Isn't this amazing?”, she gushed.

Derek grunted in agreement. It _was_ pretty fucking amazing. The girl working on his feet was putting pressure in just the right places. It was almost better than sex. Almost.

He didn't even complain when they clipped his nails and covered them in a clear polish. Lydia insisted that he paint them black, but he drew the line at actual colors. Even black.

 “We should do lunch after this. There’s a complimentary café and bar downstairs. They have amazing steaks and salads.”

Derek hummed in agreement. He wasn't going to say no to a meal, even though he was still full from Stiles’ breakfast

“Are you two a couple?”, one of the pedicure workers asked curiously.

Lydia snorted. “Oh no sweetie, he’s gay. Him and his partner just adopted a baby boy and since it’s Mother’s Day, I thought I would drag him along with me.” Even Derek was in awe of her ability to lie so smoothly.

“Aww, that's so sweet, every new mommy deserves a spa day.”, she said winking at him.

“I'm _not_ a- just forget it”, Derek grumbled.

By the time they got to the massage parlor, Derek was a pile of relaxed goo. He hated to admit it, but Lydia was right. He did need this. When he took off his robe to lie on the table, the young woman gasped in horror. “Oh my God, that looks disgusting! What _happened_ to you?”, the woman said, eyeing his c-section scar in horror.

Derek immediately tensed and he was tempted to put his robe back on, still self-conscious about his post baby body.

Lydia being Lydia, quickly came to the rescue. “Not that's it's any of your business, but he was in a car accident a few months ago. He had to have life saving surgery.”, she hissed. “Are all employees here this rude and thoughtless or are you just a special kind of ignorant? Perhaps I should consult the manager and see what he thinks about your comments.”, she said; voice rising and scathing. The woman looked like she had been slapped. Lydia knew just how to cut someone down to pieces with only a few sentences.

Another worker quickly stepped in the room after hearing the commotion and moved in front of her co-worker. After whispering a few harsh words that made the girl leave the room in near tears, she gave them an apologetic smile. “I apologize for her behavior Ms. Martin. She’s new here. All of the services for you and your guest are on the house today. I’ll take your passes to the front desk and have them process a refund immediately. I’ll also get someone else to take care of your massage.”

Lydia nodded crisply. “Thank you. We appreciate it.” When she was gone, Derek just stared at Lydia who was calmly inspecting her French manicured nails, completely unphased by the fact that she probably just cost someone their job.

“What?”, she asked innocently. ”She was a cunt. Besides, a refund means we have money to go shopping after this. I need new shoes and I saw the cutest outfit in Bloomingdales that I know Dylan would look adorable in.”, she chattered on.

Derek just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

“Stiles, I'm tired.”, Derek complained, later that evening, halfheartedly pushing Stiles away from him. Dylan had gone down early without a fuss; probably exhausted from spending the day with Grandpa.

Stiles ignored him and kept peppering kisses to his neck, hands reaching down to rub over the front of his boxers. Derek shivered at the contact and grabbed Stiles’ wrist to stop him.

“Derek.” Stiles whined; pouting. “This is the perfect opportunity for us to have kinky Mother's Day sex. That’s like every married couple’s fantasy right there.”

Derek simply rolled his eyes. “One, we’re not married yet. And two, there's nothing kinky about Mother's Day sex. Actually, it’s kind of creepy if you think about it.”

“Yeah?”, the younger boy challenged with a smirk. “We'll see about that.” Derek watched as Stiles slithered down until his face was in between Derek’s legs; snatching off his underwear.

“What are you doing?”, he asked, voice edged with anticipation.

“Oh fuck!” Derek shouted in surprise as Stiles' tongue prodded his hole.

Stiles smirked at him, lifting his head. "Ssshhh. We don't want to wake Dylan."

"You're evil."

"I know. It keeps me up at night."

Derek almost whimpered when the soft wetness lapped against him again. His teeth almost pierced through his lip as he bit down trying to prevent the involuntary noises being pulled from his vocal chords, especially when Stiles’ hand came to wrap around his cock and stroked firmly in rhythm. Just how he liked it. Before he knew what was happening, he was arching off the bed and shooting everywhere. He hadn’t come like that in a very long time.“Holy shit, where did you learn that?”, Derek panted when Stiles came back up to cuddle against him.

“Remember when Peter offered to give us some tips in the bedroom that time? Well I may have asked…”

“Stiles...”, Derek warned. He had just had one of the best orgasms in his life and he wasn’t up for jokes. Especially about Peter. He honestly wouldn't put it past either of them to have actually discussed his and Stiles' sex life. In detail. Because Peter was a creep and Stiles was oblivious.

“Fine, I got it on Google.”, Stiles relented.

“You got in on Google?”, Derek repeated; confused.

“Yeah, it was a how to please your partner thing. I was trying to spice things up a little so I typed it into the search engine and watched a few videos.”, he said, shrugging. It really wasn’t a big deal.

Derek blinked. “ _That's_ why you were up all night the other day. Watching porn!?”

“It was strictly for educational purposes! I didn't even jerk off... Okay, well maybe that one time.”, he corrected after thinking better of it.

 Derek could hear Stiles' heart rate speed up and it peaked his interest. He had to know what made Stiles so turned on. Derek decided to throw caution to the wind and go with it, letting his fingers ghost over Stiles’ bare chest. “Mm-hmm. And what were you watching exactly that made you jerk off?”

“The um, the guy was sitting on the other guys lap.”

“Like this?” Derek asked, hooking on leg over Stiles and straddling him.

Stiles gulped. “Yeah, exactly like that. Only he was facing the other way.”

Derek smiled at that. He climbed off Stiles’ lap and made a show of turning around. He put one leg on either side of Stiles, one hand on his boyfriend’s slender thigh for balance and used the other to reach around and grab the younger boy’s cock. Derek eased it towards his entrance and sank down slowly. He glanced over his shoulder as Stiles’ eyes closed in pleasure as he let out a loud groan. "Fuuck, Der."

Derek rocked back and forth on Stiles; enjoying the angle as pressed stiles tip right against his prostate, his natural slick starting to accumulate and making the ride hotter and wetter. He switched tactics deciding that this was going too slow. He straightened himself up and began relentlessly bouncing up and down on Stiles.

Judging by the bruising grip on his waist, he could tell that Stiles was enjoying it. A little too much even. Derek’s cock flopped up and down with his movements, hard and aching. Derek lay back against Stiles chest’; his breathing erratic. Instinctively, Stiles wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. He knew just what the Omega needed. Derek eyes rolled back into his head as Stiles started thrusting harder into him, pulling Derek’s feet up to rest on top of his thighs. For a scrawny thing, he was remarkably strong and could support Derek's bulky frame.

Stiles pushed roughly against his prostate one more time, to the point that it was almost painful and filled him with seed. Derek felt his own orgasm leaking from him for the second time that night.

They rolled over until Stiles was spooning Derek from behind. Derek was now well and truly exhausted. And satisfied. He closed his eyes, but didn’t drift off completely.

“See, I told you Mother’s Day sex could be hot. Almost put you right to sleep.”, Stiles muttered against his skin and Derek resisted the urge to slap him. He did elbow him in the stomach though.

“Thank you for today Stiles. I had a good time. Even though you left me at the mercy of Lydia.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was going to run you a bath with roses and take you to lunch, the whole deal, but the coach ruined it."

"You didn't have to-"

"I know, but I _wanted_ to. I know you don't really see yourself as a mom and we all went a little overboard today, but I never really had the opportunity to do anything for my own, you know? I was so little when she passed away and I just wanted the chance to take care of someone again.", Stiles admitted.

Derek knew exactly how Stiles felt having lost both his mom and his sister. They were the only two positive female figures he had in his life and Mother’s Day just made the hole in his heart that much wider. But being with Stiles and having a family....made everything brighter. He grabbed Stiles’ hand tightly in his and rested their entwined hands on his thigh.

“Love you Stiles.”, he murmured sleepily. Stiles smiled and pulled Derek into a kiss.

“Love you more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but hey. We all have our days. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always loved and appreciated ♥


End file.
